


See the World Once More Through My Eyes

by DrivingMilesPerHour



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/F, Sort of soul mate stuffs, mention of blindness and accidents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivingMilesPerHour/pseuds/DrivingMilesPerHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that, destiny is not a matter of chance; it is a matter of choice. It is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved. But the funny thing is, when destiny plays its card, the only thing we can do is play the game as well, and the worse part is, destiny always wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darkness

What if the person destined for you was just standing next to you. Like you, she's also waiting for the bus to arrive but you were busy talking to someone on your phone, and when you turned around to face her, the crowd was already rushing in towards the bus' entrance and you lost sight of her. Circumstances like this hinders you from finally meeting your soul mate.

What if you're working in a ticket booth for the latest action mover, and she's in line to buy tickets with her friends, but before she could reach her turn, tickets were sold out and she never gets the free time again she had now for her to watch the movie you're selling tickets for.

What if she's also at the same restaurant where you're celebrating your promotion with your friends, but the moment she entered, was also the moment you stood up and went to use the bathroom, and when you came back to your table, she and her friends already reached their booth and the two of you didn't cross path.

What if the person you despised the most for some unknown awkward reasons would be the same person who's destined to be with you for the rest of your life? But because of your hatred, destiny just couldn't play its game to let you two meet.

What if she was about to sit on the same bench you're sitting on, but before she did, you stood up because your dad had arrived to fetch you.

What if she's the random stranger you happened to bump into because the rain was pouring hard, and when she looked at you, she smiled and shared with you her umbrella without a second thought, because you're soaking wet, but before you could say anything, the crowd had dispersed and it's about time to run to your class because it's late and the rain had stopped.

What if she's your bestfriend, who's been secretly in love with you, who's dying inside to hear you confess your crush on her classmate, or the time you got rejected and you ran to her, crying. What if she's the one? But you're too busy persuading the person you thought was your soul mate, and you're too blinded by the idea that she's just you're soul sister.

 

\----------

 

PRESENT..

The throbbing pain in your head woke you up. Like a drill that's been pressing deep into your skull, it is unbearable, even after you massaged your temples, the pain still persisted. Like there's no ending to this afflictive suffering. You try to open your eyes, but darkness was all you can see. "Am I being blindfolded?" You thought to yourself, no, that's impossible to happen. "I wasn't being kidnapped, was I?" You search for your eyes, what you feel is a soft cloth wrapped around your head and it's clearly obvious that this is the reason that even when you open your eyes you still can't see anything. You feel your face with so many bruises, you're sure that later this would all form a scar.

You are feeling your surroundings, you're lying on a soft and comfortable bed. Sheets were crumpled, telling you that you've slept for a long time. You search for your jacket, but what you feel is a soft fabric, you're wearing something you can tell that doesn't belong to you. It's a hospital patient gown. On your right hand is an IV line, and that's the last thing you need to know that indeed you're in a hospital. Fuck!! What the hell happened?

You try to uncover your eyes but a comforting hand reaches out for yours, though you're unable to see the owner's face, her gentle touch tells it all. It is Opal, your bestfriend.

"Asami? Are you awake?"  
"Yes, Opal. Where am I? can you please remove this thing?"  
You pointed to the soft cloth that's been wrapped around your head, you smile to her, though you aren't sure if you're facing her direction. Then, you hear Opal sighs, voice trembling and she starts to cry. She stands up and holds you tight. You're beginning to cry yourself, you can't quite figure out why, but something's telling you that you lost something and.... Someone? A realization suddenly floods your mind..

"Opal? Am I..."  
"Oh Asami, I'm so sorry."


	2. Fated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where everything started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took us 336 hours to update, but my beta and I have a valid reason, though we cannot share it with you, guys. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you like and enjoy this as much as you did in chapter one.

ONE MONTH AGO...

You cursed yourself for being so forgetful. Your dad had reminded you thousand of times to not forget your umbrella, but you were so busy playing your game on your phone, and really didn't pay much attention to what he was saying.

Now, the only thing in your mind was to run and shelter yourself from the rain. That's why you didn't see someone crossing the road and eventually bumped into her. Luckily, your reflexes were quick, you grabbed the stranger by her waist and immediately pulled her close to your warm body preventing both of you from stumbling down, but you seemed to only save the girl and not her bag, which is now on the ground with some of its contents scattered. The girl raised her brows while holding up her umbrella when you saw that her bag was on the ground. You bent down, picked her bag and items up, and handed her bag to her.

Both of you stood there holding the bag's handle. The background seemed to freeze and blur and the only thing thing you were focused on was her bright green eyes.

Her phone rang, telling her there's a message, "Damn!" You cursed the person under your breath who disturbed your moment, because whatever attention she gave to you before, was now turned to the message she's reading.

Her eyes went wide and she apologized. You didn't really hear what she said because you're still hypnotized by her eyes. The next thing you knew she was walking away from you, swaying her hips back and forth seductively. You noticed the way she walked. You smiled and shook the thought of her out of your head. You looked down to your shoes and noticed a white piece of paper. Brows furrowed in wonder, you picked it up, and you smiled again when you realized what the paper was. It's her picture.

"Wow she's something... amazing." You whispered to yourself.

Few minutes later, you're still standing on the spot where you two collided, still holding the picture. The rain had stopped and people had dispersed. A message tone brought you back to reality. It's Bolin telling you that you’re already late. You were caught between whether to run to your school or chase the stranger and give her her picture, but you knew better and decided to choose the latter.

\----------

You're running late to your class, thanks to the rain that poured hard, leaving you soaking wet. Thankfully, your bag was sort of waterproof so your projects and stuff were safe and dry. You went to the bathroom to wring and drip dry your clothes, thanking your mom. She packed you a spare change of clothes in your bag, because your mom knew you would forget your umbrella and she's one hundred percent sure you would get wet in the rain.

You ran through the hall to where your classroom was. You were relieved to find your professor wasn't inside yet. Saving your ass from another detention. Your classmates were beating up and teasing each other, everyone shrilled and the room was filled with thundering sounds. You made your way to your best friend, Bolin. He reserved you a seat, of course, best buddies always do that.

"Korra? What happened?! Wow you're so late and... kinda damp?!!!"  
"Thanks Bo." You said sarcastically "Well I got caught up in the rain and I forgot my umbrella in dad's car."  
"Oh, good thing Mr. Tenzin isn't here yet, or else you'll get your butt another detention later."  
"Yeah I'm glad too, Bo."

You looked away from Bolin but you quickly turned your head back at him. His neck was full of hickies and your signature lop sided grin showed. You wouldn't let this chance to tease him slip away, "Well someone got laid. Hard."  
Bolin's eyes went wide and he immediately adjusted the scarf he's wearing to hide the evidence of his love making with his new girlfriend, Opal. Bolin was about to say something, when your professor arrived.

Mr. Tenzin was your professor in Science. He apologized for being late. Some students joked that he too should have detention for being late, then the class burst into laughter. He raised his hand and the room went silent. Without any further delay, he started the lesson. Everyone took their books and pen out from their bags, ready to listen to Mr. Tenzin.

You had zoned out. You're always zoned out. You were thinking about the gorgeous woman and your fateful encounter: how she wore her make up perfectly even under the rain, how she flawlessly flipped her hair, how pearly white her teeth were and how sexy she seemed to be. You would’ve trade everything just to touch her firm round ass, and kiss her luscious red lips. An involuntary smile formed on your face, and you panicked that everyone saw it, so you shook your head trying to forget the woman.

Mr. Tenzin taught with great patience, telling everyone that learning shouldn't be forced, rather, it should be patient and focused. The class went on as usual. Mr. Tenzin asked some questions regarding the topic he discussed. He probed from one student to another and the most frequently asked and scolded student, was you. That day, however, he didn't mind your inattentiveness because he knew you're going through something. The bell rang and he dismissed his class. You made your way to the exit, but was called by him, "Now what? You growled to yourself.

"Korra, how's the therapy going? I haven't been visiting, as you know, my responsibilities here in school are becoming overwhelming."  
"It's good, sir. Though..."

You averted your gaze, and Tenzin didn't need you to voice out your worries to let him know that everything was not fine.  
Tenzin sighed and patted your shoulder, you nodded in response and was dismissed.

"Well, what did he say to you, dude?"  
"Oh nothing, he just asked some stuff."  
"Whew!! I thought somehow he must've known you came in late and he'd put you into detention... Or he must've noticed you grinning and disinterested or..."  
"Or he must've noticed your hickies."  
You cut Bolin off. "I didn't know you're such a lover boy, Bo."  
"Korra I swear if you won't stop teasing me I'll.. "  
"You'll what, Bo?"  
"Oh nothing.."  
"I thought so."  
"I'm just going to do this!!!!" Bolin pulled your pants down exposing your not-so-manly floral boxers and your firm round butt. You were so shocked that you were unable to react quickly. The next thing you knew Bolin was running for his life. You ran after him yelling curses and how you would make him pay for this.

Good thing nobody was around to see Bolin humiliate you. Otherwise, he wouldn't see the next sunrise of his life.

The hallway was filled with your loud noises echoing throughout the building. This is one of Bolin's characteristics you loved the most; he always makes you show the real you, bring out the best in you, and he would always divert your attention whenever you’re down.

\----------

The rain had stopped, and people started to make their way to places they should be going. You're sitting inside your office, reviewing all the blueprints presented to you and signing each necessary paper. You couldn't get the blue eyed girl who bumped into you earlier out of your mind: how her strong yet soft to touch arm wrapped around your waist, how well built her body was. Oh wow, her biceps were screaming to be touched.

The smile on your face turned to frown when you remembered you weren't able to ask her name. Though fate didn't allow you to know her name, at least fate gave you the sexiest sight your eyes craved so much to see. Honestly, there wouldn't be any other way to start your day better than to be bumped into by such a hot stranger.

Your phone rang and it brought you back to reality breaking your grin that's threatening to tear your face apart. You sighed and fished your phone out from your pocket, and then smiled when you saw who the caller was. It was Opal.

"Hey Opal!"  
"Hey Asami. How are you doing?"  
"I'm fine. Hey you'll never believe what happened earlier, Ope."

Opal's eyes widened in excitement. Though she's on the other line, you knew she's smiling wide.

"Well, a random attractive stranger bumped into me this morning. She's so sexy." You squealed.  
"Oh I know what you're thinking, Sato, you wished that you could just take her home and spend the night with her, right? So, did you ask for her number?"  
"Unfortunately, no."  
"Wow that sounds so unlike you. Usually when you meet someone your type, it would only take 0.005 second for you to ask them out or have their number registered on your phone. So what happened?"  
"I got an urgent call from my secretary so I was kinda distracted."  
"Oh, that's sad. So, what now?"  
"What what?"  
"How are you gonna find her?"  
"Opal, I'm not going to search for her if that's what you mean."  
"Ohhhh so you're just going to wait for your luck to meet her again then? How about see a fortune teller? 'Cause, I know a place where a well known fortune teller is living. Maybe she could help you find her again?"  
"Opal, you know I'm a science girl, I don't believe in stuff like that."  
"I know Asami, but it wouldn't hurt to give it a try, would it?"  
"Yeah I guess you're right."  
"I thought so.. So be ready with your pen and paper, I'm gonna give you her address..."

You patiently obliged your best friend. Yes, she's right. It wouldn't hurt to give it a try, besides, you're one hundred percent sure it would never work. You're an engineer, and you believed that everything had its precise reasons why something happened in this universe. Since you were little your dad would always tell you that everything happens for a reason.

Seeing the time, you hurried up. You wouldn't want to be late for your meeting with your board. Of course, as the CEO, you were held to very high standards.

\----------

KRIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!

With heavy eyelids and grunting, you banged your alarm on the table, but the irritating noise kept on disturbing you. That's when you realized it was your phone waking you up. It's your mom.

"Uhmmmm hello?"  
"Korra!!! You need to come here now!!"

And without a second thought you jumped off your bed, grab the shirt you first laid eyes on and busted out of your room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (^^)


	3. Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Korra's twin sister(^^)

CONTINUATION...

You didn't waste a single second. Wearing your pajamas and socks, you took a cab to the hospital where your twin sister was confined. Your mom called earlier telling you something serious suddenly happened. Your sister had a heart attack and it took half an hour to have her revived.

Now she's in the intensive care unit. This was where they're keeping patients who were critically ill. It's a specialized unit for patients needing more care. They've attached more tubes to her body after the resuscitation, helping her to breathe easily and to help her live longer.

The doctor responsible for her called the family to his office in order to discuss some important "matters". So, after her sister was stabilized, they went to the doctor's office to talk privately. This was something unexpectedl, her sister had been in a situation like this before, but the doctor never once called them to talk.

Once inside the office, they closed the door behind them and the three of them sat facing the doctor.

"Mr. Tonraq, your daughter is... not responding to her treatment so well and I'm afraid there's nothing more we can do to save her.."  
"What?! You put her through all this- this body manipulating treatment and now you're saying that there's nothing you can do?! Why put her through all this suffering then?!" You were so furious, and you're angrier than your parents which made them shocked at your reaction. You always felt a great bond with your twin. Sometimes, you could feel everything she felt every time she's in her treatment session.  
"Korra, calm down!!" Your father yelled. Nobody could ever calm you down except your dad, not even your mom. You just won't listen to anyone. If you're mad then you're mad.  
"Doc, I understand what you're trying to say.. But please, do anything you can.. Anything and everything, just please save my daughter." You're shocked, your father was never the type of person who would plead for something.. But you figured that it's your sister’s life on the line and seeing your dad acting this way was understandable.

"Actually, there is still one therapy left I want to try on her.. But, the last time I went to her room to check on her, she told me that she no longer wants to be treated. That she wants to be freed." Your shoulders slumped. Hearing those words made you want to throw up.  
The doctor continued.. "As I was saying we can still try some sort of.."  
"NO!!!!" You cut him off sternly, "I'm not going to allow you to experiment on my sister again!!"  
"Korra I said calm down!! I swear.."

"No dad! Just no.. Because you know what?! Every time she's in pain, I am too! Everything she feels I can feel it too!! I know you'll say that I'm being delusional but no! She's my twin and honestly, every night I hear her scream, I can hear her plead to stop all this, all the sufferings and agony she's been through, I felt it!! You don't know how hard it is or how sore her body gets whenever they experiment on her! Every needle prick and every drop of chemical that’s in her body burns like hell! I can feel the itch that's crawling beneath her skin! You think that she's happy about this? You think I'm happy about this, dad?! I was going to stop her treatment myself but I said hey she's not giving up so why should I?!! But now.. No, she's not giving up. She just wants to be free... Just please dad, set her free... Please." You looked everywhere but your parents. Your voice was shaking and you shut your eyes to hide the tears. Your parents couldn't say anything. They couldn't believe what you just said. If it's true that you somehow felt what your sister did during her therapy, then it's just too much to bare. Your mom stood up and held you, placing your head on her shoulder while rubbing your back and whispering soft words.

Your dad felt a pang in his chest; this thought never crossed his mind. He never once considered what you felt about this, or what Kamille was going through. He realized had been so selfish to allow the doctors to do their "experiments" to his daughters.

Then he turned to the doctor.  
"Ok, if that’s what she wants, if it will what makes her life more bearable, then I respect her decision. Even though it would mean losing my other daughter." He looked at you apologetically, searching for your forgiveness in your eyes. You ran into him, hugging him so tight. This time, whatever you're holding, you let it all out.

"Ok Mr. Tonraq, I respect your decision. But I'm afraid, I have to be honest with you, judging by her situation, your daughter will have only few weeks left to live." The three of you were shocked, you all felt your world crumbling down and the room was filled with deafening silence. Nobody moved a single muscle, and suddenly breathing became so unnatural thing to do.

\----------

THREE WEEKS LATER..

You went to visit your sister. She's pale and can hardly open her eyes.. The breathing machine was removed after a week but she still had an oxygen mask to help her breathe. She went through extensive chemo and radiation and lost significant weight. Her soft brown hair thinned until leaving her bald. Everyday new infections would occur and weaken her body further, but she told you that only her body was broken not her soul. You're so amazed that despite the fact that she's dying, she's still brave and the one giving her family strength to carry on with their lives.

None of the therapy worked. She responded poorly to every procedure the doctor would ask them to undergo and eventually she got tired and drained, so she decided to just stop everything. It pained everyone but they all respected her decision. Besides they're not the ones who's suffering.

"Hey..." You said, holding her hand between yours. She opened her eyes, she smiled, and tried to talk though her breathing was labored.  
"Hey buddy.." Her voice was weak and hoarse. Seeing her like this made you want to cry but you knew that the last thing she needed was a crying twin in front of her, grieving for her near death.

"How's schooling?" She asked.  
"Fine, it's fine... Things are great."  
"Really? I'm glad. So what brought you here?"  
"Oh do I need a reason to visit my replica?"  
"Well... Yeah?"  
"Hey!! That's mean. Well, I have a story to tell you.. I uhm.. I bumped into someone the other day." You smiled at the thought of the woman. She noticed you, and the lopsided grin you both have in common showed.

"Tell me about it.." You went into details, entertaining your very weak sister, making her forget the real situation you're both in. She laughed and joked, she seemed to be so alive and happy, content with what life decided to give her. You're happy seeing her so carefree.

"And this is the picture she forgot to pick up. Maybe she didn't see it, so I took it. I'm hoping I could return this to her one day." Kamille took the picture, she stared at it and then at you. "What?" You asked, pouting.  
"You know, she's beautiful. If I was not like this, I would definitely be dying to find her and date her." She smiled widely, and you raised your eyebrow.. Then the two of you burst out laughing. Happiness filled the room and you're so thankful that you're given a twin sister. Because they said, to have a sister is the most wonderful thing in the world, but to have a twin sister is incomparable.

"We really are twins, crushing on a same girl. But hey I'm not going to give up without a fight you know!" You joked, and something hit you. You shouldn't have said that. The room fell silent.

"Hey.. Everything's going to be fine. I promise you."  
You pursed your lips to fight back tears. You didn't want to look at her blue eyes. It pained you thinking that soon enough the family would be losing a pair of crystal blue eyes.

"I know. But I'm not going to say anything. I love you. You know that, right?" She nodded in response, you kissed her forehead and held her hands tightly.  
"Promise me one thing.." She requested.  
"Anything." You said while tightening the hold on her hands.  
"This woman looks so nice, and so gorgeous.. Maybe there's a reason why you two crossed paths and I can see sadness in her eyes.. Promise me you'll find her, be friends with her, make her happy, and I'm sure, she'll make you happy too."  
Kamille knew that even if she didn't say those things you would still find her, but just to be sure, she needed to ask you anyway.  
"I promise." Kamille smiled in contentment. You continued chatting until your sister fell asleep. She seemed to be in peace and free.

You stared at the woman in the picture once more. You smiled at the thought of how you would ever find her again, or would the universe allow you to see her once more? You didn't know, maybe the universe was just playing mind tricks on you. You kissed your twin one last time, and left her to her reverie.

Outside your mom and dad waited with open arms held out for you. You hesitated at first but ran into them anyway. The three of you were each other's strength in this tough time.

"Everything's going to be fine sweetie." Your dad said.  
"Next week's going to be your birthday, she's excited about it you know." Said your mom.  
"Am I supposed to be happy, mom? Knowing it'd be the last birthday we're going to be spending together? I wish I was the one who's dying and not her! She's such a nice person, high grades, honor student and all! And look at me! I'm just second to her. Always second to her, she doesn't deserve this."  
"Korra, don't you ever say that. We love you, and no matter how different you two are, we love you still. But I think there's more to this." Said your dad.  
"But it's so unfair."  
"We know sweetie, we know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thousand thanks to my friend and beta, Mr Buddha1800 (^^)


	4. Silhouette

TWO WEEKS AGO..

Driving had always been your thing, you wouldn't mind driving hour after hour. You felt the wheel was an extension of your arm, a part of your body that would follow every order your brain would give. You swerved smoothly to the right, turning swiftly when needed and shifting gears like it was the easiest thing to do in the world.

You let your hair fly, as you opened the roof of your car. Feeling the cool night breeze against your cheeks and letting it blow all worries away. The sun was setting, leaving an orange tinged-sky across the horizon. It made you relax to see such a wonderful view. A view you wished you could take and keep inside your office. The traffic wasn't heavy, making your drive more exciting and relaxing and fast.

You reached the beach; it's a six hour-drive from Republic City. You parked your car in the parking space in front of the beach house you rented for the night. This was the place where you'd go when you wanted to have a getaway from stressful work. You invited Opal to come with you, but she said she's busy today. Opal knew knew you didn't buy it. The real reason she's not with you right now was because she's spending her night with her new boyfriend, Bolin. You didn't mind though, she's your best friend, you're happy when your best friend's happy.

You took off your boots, rolled up your jeans and went to the shore to soak your feet in the warm relaxing sea water. You've never been so free and felt so light. This was the life you always wanted, but the universe seemed to hate you, you thought. Because your mom died when you were little, and when you turned eighteen, your father was placed behind bars for reasons you never understood, forcing you to take over the company of your family and have all the weight of the world placed on your shoulders.

You lost track of time just thinking about how stressful your life was. You wiped your tears and made your way inside the place you wanted to call home. Tomorrow's going to be a bright and hopeful day.

\----------

You're woken up by the sound of the birds chirping outside your window and you smiled because you had a good night's sleep. This was so rare, usually you would be woken up by the ring of the phone or a knock from your butler telling you that breakfast was ready. You stretched and stood up and opened the window letting the salty sea air in and soothe your soul. The sun was shining brightly and the only sound you could hear was the sound of the waves gushing in toward the shore. You put on your robe and went to the kitchen because your stomach was now complaining, demanding to be fed. You made a cup of coffee and pancakes with chocolate syrup and a strawberry on top. You went outside and decided to to have your breakfast there and enjoy the sea breeze. You really didn't have anything to do today except the meeting with your next business partner and didn't plan anything afterwards.

You finished your breakfast, washed your dishes, and got ready for the meeting.

The meeting ended as planned, and you went back to your place.

You took a shower, wore your grey shirt and red skinny jeans with your favorite high cut black converse. Nobody knew who you really were in this small town. As far as they were concerned you're just a tourist enjoying their resort. So it's ok if your clothes were rugged, and not wearing the I'm-the-fucking-CEO look. You put on her usual makeup, grabbed your purse, and went to your car.

Before driving, you took the paper where you scribbled the fortune-teller's address. Satisfied, you placed it back inside your purse and started to drive off like a mad woman.

It didn't take long for you to find the fortune teller's place. She's just living near the well-known public market in this town, just a little turn to the right and down the road, then you're set.  
You knocked on the wooden door, and on the door there's a poster, “Your fate is at the palm of my hands.” You raised your eyebrows and thought it was a bit silly. How could someone's fate be in someone's palm? You're startled when the door was pulled open, and a tanned skin middle aged lady with blue eyes and light blue robe stood by the door frame. The lady scanned you from foot to head.

"May I help you, young lady?"  
"Oh, I-uhm, well, a friend told me that uhm..." You're looking everywhere, trying to find the right words to tell your purpose. Then your eyes landed on the quotes you read earlier.. Bingo!! " A friend told me that our fate's at the the palm of your hands?"  
The old lady smiled, and gestured for her to come in.  
"You came to the right place my dear. Please come in, I'm Kya, AKA the fortune teller." She went inside and gestured for you to sit. Her home was small and it's obvious that it had seen the better days, but it smelled nice and clean. The furnitures were also a bit old, but still looked like it functioned well. The old woman went to her small kitchen and when she came back, she brought with her two cups of warm tea.

"Have a tea, dear. You don't seem to be living here. From your complexion and accent, I could tell you’re a tourist."  
"I am. Thank you for the tea."  
You took a sip from and set the cup back on the table gently.

"So, how may I help you?" She asked.  
"Well, uhm you see, my friend told me that you uhm... can foretell someone's soul mate?"  
"I see." She took a sip of her tea and went on "Young people nowadays really can't wait for what fate has in store for them.. Always troubled to know what their future holds."  
She chuckled. You blushed because somehow, she's right. You're always troubled and elated to know who your soul mate might be. You nodded in response, and Kya smiled.

"But I'm afraid my chant doesn't work on finding someone's soulmate. I think people are spreading things about me wrongly, they say that I can foretell such thing."  
The excitement on your face faded. You knew this was a stupid idea..  
"However, someone came here earlier, she was also dying to know the same thing. You know, it's not everyday that two people would come here and look for something that belongs to the future."  
"Your point is?" You asked in confusion, you started to grow weary from this "foretelling" stuff and was ready to back out when Kya held out a picture of a person so familiar to you. It's the blue eyed woman who bumped into you weeks ago. The dark skinned goddess you thought you'd never get the chance to meet again.

You took the picture, and stared at it. Your lips formed into a thin smile, your heart was pounding, beating a thousand beats per minute. When you looked at Kya she's smiling sweetly at you. "Perhaps fate brought you two here today."

You smiled a genuine smile, perhaps fate loved you after all. Perhaps it was just testing her patience. Perhaps everything was planned out regarding how you would meet your soulmate.

Fate wanted you to realize that soulmates are hard to find and are too precious to waste. Your soulmate would just suddenly walk into your life and you would fall in love with them even if you just met them a minute ago. Even if your soulmate might be living on the other side of the world, fate would find a way for you two to find each other. It's awkward to say that you already love her even though you knew nothing about her, but true love doesn't need closeness or togetherness for a long time for you to realize that you love a person.

Sometimes all you need to know is the person's name and let the universe do its part.  
You walked outside from Kya's house after you thanked her for bringing you closer to your "soulmate". She might be just out there, waiting for you. You thought of ways to find her, or where she might be. Your first plan was to go back to the place where she bumped into you.

You're giddy, excited and oh so happy that you can hardly compose yourself. Finally, for once in your life, something wonderful happened. Someone would finally be yours. You wiped the tears that tickled your cheeks and didn’t bother to go back to the beach house to pack your things up. The only thing you're focused on right now was to tell Opal and find your blue-eyed girl.

You lost track of where you're going. It's already seven o' clock in the evening and still you drive a little while until you got to the busiest highway. Suddenly an unfamiliar feeling hit you. A warm sensation brought you back to reality, perhaps fate was really testing you on how far you're willing to go and give in life to find your soul mate.

All of the taillights started to blur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're moving forward now to the present, thus, their meeting is near. (^^)


	5. Loss

ONE WEEK AGO..

  
You roamed the hospital corridor by yourself. You always did this whenever you didn't feel tired or felt like the need to have some fresh air. It was hard to breath because of the mask you're wearing. The nurses said this would prevent you from getting sick due to airborne germs, which you obliged happily. It's amazing that you're still able to walk around by yourself without using any assistive devices, and it's more amazing that after they all stopped your therapy, you became more stable. You hoped the limit that the doctor gave you would be reversed. r  
  
You walk through the halls to the outside garden near the emergency department. Everyone there was busy with their designated tasks. Hospital staff were tending to patients while people were coming to the hospital with their own story or complaints. You smile at the sight of people leaving the hospital; some were waiting for their relatives to fetch them, some were hailing cabs, while others were settling in their cars ready to go home.   
  
From afar, you could hear the ambulance's siren. "Someone must've had an accident." You thought to yourself. You listened to the siren grow in volume as the ambulance came closer and closer. You watched the ambulance pull into the emergency bay while nurses and doctors prepared for the arriving patient. You went near to the entrance door, where they'd be receiving the patient.  
  
As the ambulance came to stop, the waiting staff opened the door. They pulled out a stretcher and on board was a woman soaked with maybe with her own blood. Her face was bruised and her eyes were covered; her onyx hair splattered everywhere. The woman was unconscious.   
"Ow.. For sure she has broken bones." You said to herself.   
  
You're curious to know who this woman was. You felt something was familiar about her, like you have met her before. They pushed the woman inside and your gaze followed every move the staff made to save the woman. You then turned around wondering why nobody came with her. "She's alone?" You whisper. "Poor girl."

You felt sorry for her, for being alone in times like this . When you looked back inside the emergency room, she was out of sight. "Perhaps she's inside being taken care of.." You thought.

You're about to go inside and check on the woman when you heard your mother calling your name. "Kamille, I've been looking for you, God, child you worried me."   
"I'm sorry mom, I just wanted to have some fresh air, but don't worry I wore my mask." Though your mouth was covered, your eyes told your mom that you're smiling. Your mom returned the smile you gave her, then hand in hand, you walked back through the hospital and into your room.

\----------

Your dad's roaring voice woke you, he could be heard throughout the hall. You cracked one eye open, your mom was sitting beside you brushing your knuckles. This small gesture told you that something wasn't okay, and it only alarmed you when you saw your mom crying.

"What's wrong mom? Where's dad?" Your mom wiped her eyes.  
"Oh nothing sweetie, go back to sleep." You propped your elbow and tried to sit up. Even small tasks, like sitting up, required a lot of effort from you. Thankfully your mom was always there to assist you.   
  
Your eyes darted to your dad outside. He looked furious as he paced back and forth, while the doctor seemed to try to convince him of something. You got out of bed with your mom by your side, always ready to help you. "Mom, I want to go outside and talk to dad, please help me get there." Your mom nodded and did what you requested.   
  
Your dad noticed your presence, and the crinkles on his forehead faded. He couldn’t meet your stare and hid away his anger.

"Dad? What's wrong?"

The doctor turned around and looked at you apologetically.You hate when someone looked at you like this.   
  
Your eyes were asking thousands of questions, waiting for a single answer from your parents. Then your dad whispered something to the doctor, who glanced at you one last time before walking away from the three of you.

"Honey, let's get back inside please."  
"No, not until you tell me what's going on, because it's clear that you're talking about me dad." Your father smiled lovingly. He put one hand on your shoulder making you flinched at the how heavy his hand felt.

"Always the stubborn one eh? I'll tell you everything when we're inside, I promise." Your mom pushed you gently towards the room, and she followed.   
  
You sat on the bed, with your parents in front of you. "Honey, yesterday, there was a woman rushed in. She's badly hurt and.... was blinded." Your dad averted his gaze.

A sudden realization hit you, and you felt the urge to cry but you stopped yourself and instead swallowed the lump that had formed in your throat. You're not crying, not this time. You wouldn't want them to see just how scared you are to leave this world at such a young age. So you wore the mask telling everyone how strong you were, that nothing could shake your feet.  
  
"I'll do it." Your parents were shocked to hear you blurt out those words without a second thought.

"Honey, we don't want you to." Your mom said.

"I'm not asking for your permission mom, neither for yours dad. I'm going to leave anyway.. So why not give what I have to someone who's in need of it? If it would mean helping someone to have again what they've lost, then I'm more than willing to give. Besides, I won't be needing them anyway." You looked straight to your parents eyes, convincing them that no argument could make you change your mind. Your mom stood up and pulled you close, your dad didn't say anything. You knew how hard the situation was for him, you're his little girl after all. You and Korra grew up being closer to your dad than to your mom. You always spent more time with him hunting, fishing, biking and swimming when you were little. So it didn't surprise anyone that you were more masculine in everything.

"Dad?" Your dad sighed heavily, trying to control his emotions. He stood up and pulled both of you into a tight embrace. He held you for what you felt like the last time he'd be able to do this.   
  
Minutes later you all sat in silence.

"I want to see her, dad."  
"What? Who do you mean?"  
"The woman who'll be having my eyes, I want to see her.. Meet her before... you know."  
"Okay. I'll talk to the doctor, but are you sure about this? I mean, you can still back out, Kams." "I'm sure dad, you always taught us to be generous and all... So I think that includes this, yeah?"   
Your dad nodded and walked outside.

\----------

"There she is." The doctor said pointing to injured woman.

"She's still unconscious and in need of support from all the machines. She was hurt pretty bad. Some broken bones, bruises everywhere and...you know."   
"Yeah, I figured. I was standing near the entrance of the emergency depattment the day she was rushed in. So, does she have anyone with her?"   
"Well, if you're asking about her parents, we don’t have any information. But one of her friends already came and said she's the only family the patient has."  
"It's good to know she has someone.. May I?" You pointed inside the room of the woman with your thumb, asking the doctor to give you permission to go inside. The doctor nodded in approval.   
  
Once inside, you gasped when you saw the woman up close. It's the woman whom your twin bumped into, the woman you both had a crush on.  
"Gorgeous, isn't she?" The doctor said. "Yeah she is.. Actually, I kind of know her. She and my twin somewhat met few weeks ago."  
"Did they now? So, you're friends then?"  
"No, not exactly... Uhm.. Can you please leave us alone for a sec, doc? I'd like to talk to her privately."  
"Of course. Just call me when you're done, I'll be just outside." You nodded.   
You sat beside her, satisfying your eyes with the beauty that's lying in front of you. Her skin was as smooth silk, her small nose was the cutest thing you'd ever seen, and her lips, oh her lips.. If only you could kiss her.   
  
You searched for her ID band, it's just like the one you've worn for long time now. You found it on her right wrist and it read "Asami Sato". You smiled, finally knowing her name.  
"Hi there Ms. Sato, I'm Kamille. Remember the girl who bumped into you? I'm her twin.. She uh.. She was the first to come into this world, so she's older than me by a few minutes.."

You chuckled. It felt really weird talking to an unconscious person.

"We talked a lot about you the last time she came here to visit me. She's always busy with stuff, but I know she just couldn't accept that I'll be literally leaving this world soon. She's a kind person and I know you two would get along with each other. I'm sorry if she bumped into you, she's clumsy like that. I'm sorry this happened to you, but don't worry.. You'll have your sight back, I promise. But I have a favor to ask, please take care of my sister..please help her forget about me. I don't know if she could bear losing me.. She's strong but I know she's soft inside." You sighed at thought of dying.. "And I have something to confess, we both have a crush on you.." You smiled widely, and suddenly you felt something warm fall from your eyes, you wiped it with the back of your hand.. You leaned down and kissed Asami on her forehead, and you're sure that Asami's finger moved.  
  
You heard someone opened the the door. So you turned around to see who it was.  
"Excuse me, do we know you?" It must be the friend the doctor mentioned.  
"Yeah.. I mean no.. I'm.. I'm the uhm..."  
The woman’s eyes went wide in realization, she clasped her mouth and gasped. She then ran towards you, hugging you and crying on your shoulder.  
"I'm so sorry this has to happen."  
"No, it's ok really.. I'm dying anyway." You really didn't know why you're comforting a total stranger, it felt weird but you understand why she's being like this. She's crying for her friend and perhaps for you. You rubbed her back gently, whispering soft words of apologies and reassurances.   
"Just do me a favor?"  
"Anything.."  
"Uhm do you have pen and paper? I'd like to leave her a note."  
The woman quickly searched for the items you asked of her. "Here." She handed the items to you. You took them and begun scribbling..

"Please give her this after the operation." The woman took it without opening the folded paper.

"I will." She said through sniffles as she started to cry again.  
"Thank you.. I'll be going now, and please take care of her. I think she's a nice person."  
"Yes, she is.. And I will, I promise." With that, you left the room and shut the door leaving the two alone.

_\----------_

_present.._

 

Finally, it's your 23rd birthday. Every birthday, your parents would spoil you with everything you want to have and this year was no different. Kamille  and you both wore birthday hats and the hospital room was decorated with balloons and and other stuffs. you invited the staffs which came and joyously sang you a happy birthday song. The candles were lit and you wanted to let your twin make a wish, but she refused and gave you the way instead. You didn't argue anymore and did what she told you. You paused, deep in thought, then blew the candles out. You smiled to your sister and wished her a happy birthday.

The night came and your small party ended. Your parents went home to store the leftovers, so you were left to look after your twin. You chatted endlessly about everything and nothing at the same time, enjoying the time left for you to be together. Kamille yawned and it told you to let her have her rest, it was a tiring day after all. If she wasn't in this state, then staying up all night would be a piece of cake. But your sister was in no shape for late night talks, so you helped her get to bed and wished her a good night for what felt like the last time.   
  
You watched your sister drift off to her reverie, before leaning back in your chair letting the sleep take you as well.

You’re sure hours had passed, and you thought you were dreaming but the continuous beeping sound proved you wrong.. It's your sister, in the peak of deterioration.. She's pale and bluish, her skin was cold as ice, the numbers in the monitor were low, and the alarm was continuously beeping. You panicked and ran towards the door. Before you could yell for help, doctors and nurses were already rushing towards her. you were forced out of the room, a nurse instructing me to stay some distance. you struggled back inside but couldn't do anything and was held firmly by a guard.   
  
you sat on the floor hugging your knees tightly with and you buried your face. This time you couldn't help it anymore but show to everyone how scared you were of losing your best friend. you tried to call your parents but couldn't dial the numbers because of your trembling hands. The alarms stopped and you popped your head up and wiped your eyes away. The doctor came out but he didn’t look at you. you stood up and collared the doctor, and all you received was an I'm sorry. "NO!! Don't you dare say that!!" you ran inside and held your sister, yelling words of denial to her.   
  
The hospital staff gave you some privacy. Moments later you calmed myself down, but you still clung to your dear sister. Your parents came in rubbing your back and pulling you away from your twin. Your eyes were puffy from crying and your tear ducts were all juiced out. You let yourself be pulled away and comforted by your mom.   
  
Hours ago Kamille was still alive and talked about nonsense.. Now, she's just someone who'd be missed and remembered as your twin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a thousand thanks to my ever supportive beta, Mr Buddha1800.


	6. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all ends here.

Outside your room, you heard Opal talking to someone. By the tone of her voice you knew that it was probably a special someone. You could tell by the way she said oh and how she pronounced the yes that she's talking to her boyfriend. Her boyfriend whom you never got the chance to meet before the accident.

"Opal?" You called.  
"Just a minute, Sams." Then she continued her purr. That made you roll your eyes under the bandage wrapped on your head.

Minutes later, you heard Opal entering your room. The tune she's humming told you she's in good mood.  
"Who was it, Op?"  
"Oh it was Bolin."  
"Bolin? As in Bolin your boyfriend? Why didn't you introduce me to him? Or him to me?"  
"Sams, with all due respect, I don't want him to see you like this." The sincerity in her voice told you that she's not being sarcastic.  
"You're right. Meeting him would be pointless since I can't see his face."  
"So I heard that they are arranging for your operation today."  
"They are? Today?!" You asked in shock.

The doctors said that anytime soon you could be having your eye surgery, which meant that your donor died already. But you never thought that day would be today. So here you were, having mixed emotions. Should you be glad that after several days of seeing nothing but darkness, you would finally have your sight back? Or should you be sorry to the family who lost their family member? What would you tell them after the surgery? Should you thank them or mourn with them? These are just some of the thoughts that have been running around inside the genius had of yours.

"Asami?" Opal, your ever supportive friend who's been there to see you succeed and fail several times over, asked in concern after you fell silent.  
"Yes, Opal?"  
"Are you ready?"  
"I don't.. know. I, all of a sudden, feel a bad person. I feel like I'm taking advantage of someone's death. It frightens me to think I'll have the eyes of a dead person in my skull."  
"I understand how you feel, but there's just no other way you know? And the donor herself willingly gave you her eyes, so you didn't actually take advantage, you were given a gift."

You sighed, she had a point. You didn't force her nor ask her to donate her eyes. But what made her give them voluntarily was something your mind couldn't figure out. You were sure you didn’t know her, so why willingly donate them to you?

"I guess you're right. Thank you Opal, for everything."  
"Don't mention it. What are friends for right? Now relax, your nurse will accompany you to surgery."

\----------

TWO WEEKS LATER..

 

It has been two weeks since the operation, and thankfully it all went well. No infections, irritations and other adverse effects.

You completed the medication courses, went to each check up and followed all health teachings for a faster recovery. Finally after a series of rehabilitation sessions, you're now back in action as the CEO of your company.

You’d forgotten completely about the girl you were trying to find before your accident. Not once did she cross your mind. You didn't do it on purpose though, but thinking about her never entered your mind after the surgery.

You’re okay but there was a little voice inside you telling you to find and thank the family of the kind person who helped you see again. So you went to the hospital and asked for help to reach them. The hospital agreed to help you and did the what they could. A few days passed and the information you needed was sent to your office in a highly confidential manner. Now all that was left to do was to find them.

The search was not a big issue. You didn't have to wait long since your trusted friend, and detective, Mako immediately found the address of your donor's family. He told you that he knew the people personally; his little brother’s friend is the sister of your donor. The good news delighted you and you couldn't allow another second to pass without meeting the family.

You were all ready to go, Mako was already waiting for you to show up in your meeting place. All was left to do was to delegate your unfinished work to your assistant. Until Opal, unexpectedly showed up.

“Hey Asami. Going somewhere?” She asks, leaning on the door frame.  
“Yeah.. I’m going to see the family of my donor. I think I owe them a hello and a personal thank you, don’t you think?  
“Yes of course, mind if I join you?”  
“No, not at all. Just give me sec, have a seat and make yourself at home like you use to.”

You tease and Opal rolled her eyes.  
When you come back, Opal was looking at a photo and shock was all over her face.

“Opal, what’s wrong?”

She didn't answer, still looking at the picture she had in her hand.

“You know her?” She asks.  
“No? I just have her photo. She’s the person I’ve been telling you about who bumped into me, who also went to the fortune teller the day I went there and then.. Well it's stupid but I believe she's my soul mate.”

You laugh taking the photo from Opal, brushing it with your thumb.

“Why are you so… you’re acting weird, Op.” You gesture to Opal’s pale face.  
“Asami there's something you need to know.”  
“Opal, can it be later? I really need to go, I’ve waited for weeks to do this.”  
“Asami, maybe you wouldn't want to go there anymore.”  
"And what would make you say that?"  
“I’m sorry Asami but I think she’s your donor.”  
“What do you mean she's my donor?”  
“The week before your surgery, she visited you and gave me this..”

She hands you a piece of paper and a photo of you, which you figured was missing after your encounter with your self proclaimed soul mate.

Suddenly, your vision blurred, but this time it wasn't because of injury, this time it's because of the uncontrollable gush of tears from your eyes.

Good thing Opal was with you, because if she wasn't, you could've hurt yourself again as you let yourself fall to the floor and allow the heaviness in your chest pull you down.

“I got you.” Opal whispers.  
“Oh Opal, please tell me this isn't true. Please tell me.” You beg, because this doesn't make any sense. Why was it that every time something good was about to happen, the opposite would occur. Just as you thought that everything’s going to be the way you planned it, it all went the other way around. And once again, you thought just how much life hated you.

“Asami, this is true and I’m sorry, I should have said it sooner.” She answers holding you together because you're just so broken right now.

Opal holds you for hours, letting go just when she thinks that you have calmed yourself.  
You know you're strong. You've lost someone before but still ended up being strong. So what you were doing right now was something unacceptable. Because you're bawling and crying like you've lost someone you knew a long time ago. She's gone, you're supposed-to-be-soul-mate is gone.

You figure that you've been crying for hours, the dryness in your throat told you so. So you decide to let go of Opal's protective wrap and compose yourself. You're always good at containing your emotions. This time should be a piece of cake to you.

“Asami?’ She calls out gain.  
"I'm fine, Opal. So are there any more revelations?" You ask, not minding how scornful you sound. Opal doesn't seem to mind, and she hands you the small piece of crumpled paper you disregarded earlier. You open it and read the words.

“See the world once more, through my eyes.”

And that's when you realize just why she donated her own eyes to you.

\-----------

A MONTH LATER..

 

“Bo, why are we in a hurry?” You try to pull him to a stop, but fail.  
“Oh, I haven't told you?” He looked over his shoulder.  
“I wouldn’t ask if you had, wouldn't I?” You roll your eyes.  
“Hey why so grumpy, Ms grumpy?” He pauses, crossing his arms.  
“Nothing, Dopey. Just why are in hurry Mr Krabs?”  
“Hey!! I’m too good-looking for a nickname like that! Anyway, my girlfriend is waiting for us, and I want you to meet her.”  
“Oh finally you have the balls to introduce me to her!”  
“That’s not funny, man. Now come on, get your ass on your bike. Loser’s treat, yeah?”  
“Oh you got it!!” You snicker, kick his bike down and start to pedal, leaving Bolin behind.  
“Hey!!” He calls out.

Minutes later, and you reach Narrok’s before Bolin. “Now who’s the loser?” You laugh.

You make your way inside, looking for the Opal girl. He said she had a bob haircut, green glistening eyes and a cute little nose. You scan the area, seeing no one with those features. You glance back and forth and back to the woman who’s sitting alone. “I know her”. Your brain said. It must have remembered her. You suddenly feel nervous, your mouth grows dry and hands start to sweat. Her beauty is breathtaking, and green instantly becomes your favorite color as you lock eyes with her.

She puts her book down, and slowly makes her way towards you like a main character who found her lover still breathing after a hard fought battle.

You look over your shoulder, and from side to side, to make sure that you were actually the person she’s locking eyes with. And yeap, you're the only one around. The tears forming in her eyes troubles you a lot.

What did I do to bring tears to her eyes? You think to yourself. Suddenly her arms are wrapping around you, and she's whispering words that you know you understand the meaning of but can’t figure out why she’s saying them to you.

“It's you.. you’re alive.. you’re here.. you’re alive..”

“Aaaand when did I die?” You ask, making her chuckle.. and her voice was like music worth recording.

You are definitely enjoying this, her, in your arms and her lips slightly brushing your neck. Though it tickles you a lot, you won’t allow anything to make her let go of you. On the other hand, you are confused as to what's making her do this, right here, in front a bunch of dinners.

“My friend told me she met you before my eye surgery and that you’re my donor. I was so upset to hear that, I- oh you’re here now and that's what matters.” She said hugging you again.

“Okay?”  
“Korra!!” Bolin’s voice made her let go of you and you will definitely see to it to get him for this later.  
“Why did you-- oh wow!!” He paused. “You never told me you had a gorgeous chick hidden away.” His comment makes your face heat up and so did Asami’s.

 “Bolin!! She uh--?” You turn to Asami to ask her name.

“Bolin! Asami!” Another voice startles you.. And maybe that's Bolin’s girlfriend.

 “Opal!!” He exclaimed, running to her and hugging her tightly leaving Asami and you staring quizzically. You both shrug your shoulders. When Opal turns her attention to you, she has the same reaction as Asami earlier. These reactions are starting to annoy you.

 “You’re alive?” She asked in a total disbelief.

“Well, that’s because I’ve never been dead?”  
“No, no. I mean, weren’t you Asami’s donor?”  
That's it. You finally figure it out and turn to Asami.

“So, you’re the recipient of my twin’s cornea? What a small world.” You say, rubbing your nape.  
“Yes I am, and it is a very small world indeed..” Asami smiles shyly. Opal nudged her on her shoulder, teasing.. and you could tell she’s a perfect match for Bolin because he also nudged you. Making you both blush.

Though you are still hurting over your loss, somehow, you’re glad that a part of your sister is with someone you like so much; even though you know nothing about her yet. And for the first time in your life, you believe in coincidences and destiny.

“Come, let’s all have a seat and introduce ourselves formally.” Asami said, and that’s exactly what you have been dying to do since the day you first laid eyes on her on that one rainy evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first attempt. Please be gentle.. But harsh words are also welcome(:


End file.
